Hunter's Pet
by DirtyShieldBrothers
Summary: Tyler Black has a crush on Hunter, his mentor in FCW, and will do anything to be with him. Followup to "Hunter's Protege", only it gets dirty. Watersports, BDSM, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_This can be seen as a follow up to "Hunter's Protege", but since that's a nice, clean story, I would rather let it stand on its own. This one is more of my usual: WS, BDSM, slash, yada yada._

* * *

One evening after a show, Hunter invited Tyler to his condo for dinner and drinks. Tyler was delighted to accept, of course. Hunter drove them to the swanky development in his fancy car, and before dinner had even been served, Tyler was well on his way to drunk. Hunter had kept his glass constantly refreshed. Tyler had been anticipating Hunter might come on to him, and welcomed it, but it hadn't happened. Instead, they had talked business; Hunter had big plans for his future in WWE. After the meal, Hunter had pulled up clips of Tyler's matches in ROH on his laptop, and praised this or that. Tyler was very pleased, and proud of his accomplishments. The combination of being so close to Hunter, and being praised by him made Tyler hot and bothered and gave him a painfully throbbing hard on, so uncomfortable in the tight jeans he'd worn. He wanted Hunter to take him so badly, how could he not want the same?

But, nothing. They played Call of Duty, drank more, and around two-thirty, Hunter decided it was time to take Tyler home to the small apartment he'd rented in a complex of many. After Hunter pulled out of the garage, he shut off the radio and looked at Tyler. Tyler was suddenly nervous, Hunter did not look happy.

"I was reviewing the security camera footage from the training center this afternoon, and just happened to come across you pissing in the back this morning, at five-twenty-seven. Explain yourself."

Tyler blushed. "When you gotta go, you gotta go." He smiled, hoping Hunter wouldn't make a big deal out of it, then winced when he realized he'd forgotten to use the restroom before they'd left.

"You know I usually show up around five-thirty or so. Why didn't you wait?"

"I just couldn't any longer. My car's in the shop, so I had to take the bus. I always drink a lot of water in the morning, so by the time I got to the training center, I really had to go."

"You could have used a proper restroom at the McDonald's right down the street."

"The training center is closer. I would've pissed my pants if I'd tried getting to McDonald's." Tyler shifted a little in his seat, hoping Hunter wouldn't realize he was once again needing to piss, and the need was growing worse. The current conversation wasn't making it any better, either. "I'm sorry, Hunter. It was unprofessional of me to relieve myself there, but I assure you, I really had no other choice."

The thought of relieving himself right now was a little too much for Tyler. His bladder gave a strong cramp, and automatically, he leaned forward and squeezed his legs together. A soft whine escaped his lips. He looked over in dread at Hunter, but Hunter seemed kind of amused.

"Do you need a restroom, Tyler?"

"Yes," Tyler admitted, and rocked back and forth, trying to alleviate the pain of his bursting bladder long enough to get home. "Can we stop at a gas station or something?"

"If we see something that's open, yes."

"Thanks," Tyler replied, and loosened his belt. He also undid the button on his jeans, and the pressure in his bladder eased a little. He gave a little sigh of relief, but he also knew the relief would be short-lived. He began looking out the window for gas stations or diners, and realized he had no idea where he was. Hunter hadn't gotten on the freeway, they were driving through a residential area.

"How badly do you need to go?" Hunter asked him, and Tyler swore there was touch a touch of flirtiness in his mentor's tone.

Tyler blushed, and looked down at his undone pants. He was reluctant to admit to Hunter how badly he wanted to stop. "Um..."

"Do you need to go as badly as you did this morning when you pissed on my training center?"

"No."

Hunter looked down at his protege's unbuttoned jeans, and a hungry smile teased at one corner of his mouth. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "Now Tyler, a great decision has been made. You told me a couple weeks ago that you deserve to work with more experienced talent. I've decided to give you that opportunity, next Tuesday. Before we tape _Smackdown,_ we always have a dark match or two, and I'd like you to be in one of them."

For a moment, Tyler forgot all about his predicament as the excitement washed over him. His WWE debut! Only a month after signing! "Thank you, Hunter!" He couldn't wait to get out there and show his mentor what he could do. "This means so much to me, man, you don't even know-"

He stopped abruptly as Hunter's big, warm hand began to caress his thigh. Tyler couldn't believe it, Hunter was finally coming on to him. "There is a small catch." Hunter's hand came very close to the bulge of Tyler's cock, and it gave a twitch. Since Hunter was driving, he didn't see.

Tyler slid over closer to his mentor, and gently stroked his earlobe, and down his neck to his collarbone with one finger. "And what is that?" He was already anticipating the possibilities, ever since he was a teenager, Tyler had dreamed of being part of the Kliq, Hunter's inner circle, and had fantasized about wrestling him naked, and losing to him. Hunter's hand was stroking him gently, exploring his rock hard abs, when very suddenly, he pushed hard, right down on Tyler's full bladder.

It hurt Tyler rather badly. He helplessly moaned, and instinctively pushed Hunter's hand away. He slid back over to his side of the car, holding his cock tight; it was burning with the piss that Hunter had squeezed out, and his bladder was still responding with strong cramps. Tears came to his eyes, and he bit down on his lips. The cramps finally eased, and Tyler felt safe enough to let go of his cock. The piss that had escaped his bladder dripped from his cock and left a warm, wet spot in his light gray boxer briefs. They came to a stoplight, and Hunter got in the left turn lane and looked over at his desperate protege, hunched over in his seat, hands in his lap, his longish dark hair curly from the humidity, hanging in his sweaty red face.

"My, you really do need to go, don't you?"

Tyler glared at him with impotent anger, hot tears glittering in his pretty brown eyes. "I didn't until you pushed on my bladder. Now I'm about to piss myself, and I _demand_ you pull the car over and-"

"Oh, Tyler, how many times do I have to tell you it's not your place to demand anything from me?" Hunter asked, as he gently rubbed his protege's back. "When are you ever going to learn?"

Tyler was confused. Should he answer the question or was it a rhetorical one? He really couldn't think of anything besides how to not piss himself in Hunter's car. He reached a hand down his pants to get a better grip on his cock, and tried to find a position to better resist the desperate urge to piss. _"Please_ stop so I can piss, please!" Tyler whined.

Hunter guided the car on to the freeway. "Don't be silly, we're on the freeway, no stopping."

Tyler recognized where they were now. He was less than fifteen minutes from home, but there was a rest stop between here and there. "Can we stop at the welcome center? Please, Hunter, I really need to go." He blushed, knowing he sounded whiny and pathetic, but he couldn't help it.

Hunter continued to stroke and pet his panicking protege, but he kept his eyes on the road. Tyler knew his mentor could feel his hard muscles quivering from time to time, from the effort it took not to piss himself. Finally, Hunter spoke. "No, Tyler, I'm afraid we will not be stopping at the welcome center. The opportunity has come to give you a much-needed lesson in foresight and self control. Remember that little catch I mentioned before?"

Tyler nodded, and squirmed.

"Well, here it is. If you can make it home without asking me to stop again, not a word about it, Tyler, and without pissing in my car, you'll get your match next Tuesday. Can you do that?"

Tyler would do anything for that match, surely Hunter knew that. He nodded.

Hunter stroked a lock of his protege's hair. "That's my boy."

The gentle touch caused Tyler to shiver, and his bladder gave another cramp. He whimpered, and again his eyes teared up as he fought the instinct to release with everything he had. He tried to plead with Hunter to stop, using only his eyes, but Hunter wasn't looking at him, he was focused on the road. Tyler rested his eyes on the speedometer instead, his mentor was doing an average of eighty-five. Tyler wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing; he would get home faster, but only if they didn't get pulled over for speeding. Maybe he should say something; if they got pulled over, there was no fucking way he'd make it home without pissing. He was having a hard enough time not doing that now- _"Ow! Fuck!"_ Tyler snapped, and quickly grabbed his cock as his bladder cramped worse than ever, pushing hard for release. He moaned and willed his mind to retake control over his bladder. The cramps eased, and he loosened his death grip on his poor cock, and a little more piss wet his boxers, and soaked through to his jeans and made a little spot. He hoped Hunter wouldn't see it. He didn't think he would, he could barely see it himself, in the dark, and his jeans were also dark. He could feel it, though. If Hunter touched him again, he'd feel it, too. Fuck, he'd never needed to piss this badly before. He shifted in his seat, and whimpered in frustration; no matter which way he sat, there was no getting comfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything else.

"Poor thing," Hunter cooed, and again, Tyler felt a big warm hand on his left leg, and slid over to avoid Hunter discovering the wet spot on his right. "Come here, Tyler."

Tyler again tried to plead with his pretty brown eyes, and this time, they met their target.

"I know you can do this," Hunter told him. "I'll help you."

"How?" Tyler asked.

"Come here. Lie down on your side, almost on your belly. Put your head in my lap, get comfortable."

Tyler held his cock tight, hiding the wet spot as he shifted positions, every muscle clenched. Once settled on his left side, he was far more comfortable than he'd been sitting up, his bladder had more room. He worried Hunter would feel his wet spot, but Hunter was rubbing his back.

"That's it, Tyler, just relax. You've got this," his mentor told him gently, as he continued to stroke and rub his back. "Just five more minutes."

Tyler was overly-conscious of how close his mouth was to Hunter's manhood. If he turned over, he could possibly- The thought abruptly cut off as his bladder rebelled without warning. Tyler shoved his hand down his boxer briefs to grab himself, but it was already too late, his boxer briefs were now more dark gray than light, and the little spot on his jeans had spread into a patch covering his crotch and hip. He managed to stop, but what good did it do? He'd pissed, there was no denying it. He wouldn't get that match. And, he'd pissed his pants, in front of Hunter, how humiliating!

He tried to sit up, but Hunter kept him pinned. "Shhh, you're okay."

"No I'm not... Hunter, I... I can't do that match. I pissed myself," Tyler admitted, and tears welled in his eyes. He felt Hunter's hands on his wet groin, and despite the embarrassment, and his aching bladder, Tyler became aroused.

"Yes, you did. But, only a little. None got in my car, and you haven't asked me to pull over." His hands roamed down to Tyler's bulging bladder, but he didn't press on it again, he merely outlined it with two fingers. "And you're still diligently holding on." His fingers stroked Tyler's hair away from his face, then wiped the tears away. "I still want to give you your match, Tyler."

"Oh, thank you, Hunter! Thank you, thank you!"

"Yes, my protege, my pet." Hunter stroked Tyler's hair, and Tyler almost forgot how desperately he had to piss; he was blushing for an entirely different reason. Hunter had called him "my pet". _His pet,_ Tyler thought, happily. It was only a matter of time before he would belong to his mentor. He closed his eyes, and felt the car slow, then stop. They were getting off the freeway. If it was the right exit, Tyler was essentially home.

"How are you holding up?" Hunter asked.

"I'm going to make it home, thanks to you."

"Next time you'll remember to use the restroom before you leave, won't you, Tyler?"

Tyler nodded. "Definitely."

"And, if you're out and about, and you need to use the restroom, what are you going to do?"

"Not piss in public."

"That's right, you're going to find a restroom. Sit up, I need directions to your building."

Sitting up brought all the discomfort crashing back, and Tyler held his cock tight; his bladder again wanted to betray him. He whimpered pitifully.

"Tyler, don't give up now, you've got this," Hunter ordered. "Which building is yours?"

"It's up there, last one on the left, but you can just drop me off anywhere," Tyler replied, his voice tight with panic.

"Oh, Tyler, don't tell me you're thinking about pissing in public."

"But I live on the fourth floor! I'm not going to make to my apartment."

"You haven't learned your lesson at all."

"No, I have, but this is an _emergency."_

"Just for that, I'm going to watch you go inside. If you can't resist the urge to piss in public, then you won't get your match." Hunter parked in front of Tyler's building. "I'll see you Monday morning."

"Mhmm, bright and early," Tyler said, and slid out of the car, only to discover he couldn't stand up straight. At least no one but Hunter was around to witness his bizzare shuffle up the front steps. He was only holding on by sheer willpower, he couldn't focus on anything else, including getting his key in the door. He couldn't stand still long enough to accomplish the task, his eyes were tearing, too. Not from any emotion, but just from having to piss like a motherfucker. Then his trembling hands dropped his keys. And Tyler knew before it happened that it was over. As he squatted down to retrieve his keys, his bladder exploded.

He couldn't stop it. All he could do was drop to his knees. He couldn't believe he was pissing himself, but at the same time, the relief was so great he didn't even care. All that mattered was that he was finally pissing, and it felt amazing to do so. He shivered, and his body pushed to make the piss come even faster. His tight jeans were soaked, and a large puddle was spreading beneath him. He knew Hunter could see it all; he was illuminated in the headlights, and Tyler felt his stomach begin to swirl sickly; he hadn't made it. He'd failed his mentor.

He had to face him. Tyler got up from his puddle, his wet jeans felt very heavy, and clung tightly to him. He'd ruined his leather belt. The bottom of his shirt was even wet. A river of piss had run down the walkway, all the way to the sidewalk. Tyler followed it back to Hunter's car, leaving wet footprints in his wake. "I guess I don't get the match after all..." He told Hunter, before turning to go. Beneath the terrible feelings he was having for the loss of that once in a lifetime opportunity, something naughty and sexy lurked. Beneath his wet jeans and underwear, he was very hard.

"Tyler."

Tyler turned back around. "Yes?"

"You still get your match. You didn't piss in public, after all."

Tyler couldn't help but laugh, he was so happy, he'd won after all. "No, I just pissed myself in public." He looked down at what he'd done, then looked at Hunter.

Hunter was smiling. "There's a big difference, my pet."

There it was again, _my pet._ Tyler blushed when he realized where Hunter's eyes had wandered; one of the drawbacks to being so well hung was that it was impossible for Tyler to hide his arousal without help from a book or backpack. He wondered if Hunter was turned on, too. "Is there?"

"Of course. Pissing in public is deliberate. Pissing yourself is an accident."

"Good point. Thank you so much, Hunter. This opportunity means more than anything in the world to me." Tyler wanted to hug him, but it would be awkward through the window.

"I know, and you've earned it. And, if you need a ride to the training center on Monday, let me know by Sunday night; I can pick you up on my way."

"Thanks, Hunter."

"Anything for my protege. Good night."

"Good night, Hunter. See you Monday."

Hunter drove off, and once Tyler could no longer see his tail lights, he went back up the walkway, stepped around his puddle, and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Hunter's Secret**

Very early Monday morning, Tyler waited in the spot where Hunter had dropped him off at almost the same time on Saturday morning. Hunter wanted to take him out to breakfast, so he told him to be ready to go at four-fifteen. He awoke at three, and altered his morning routine. Only a brief warm-up rather than a half an hour spent in his makeshift cross fit gym, a shower afterwards, and he put on cologne and dressed in nice jeans and plaid shirt rather than workout clothes. Anticipating another chance of a come-on, he wore his newest boxer briefs, light blue and very tight, smooth lycra-type material. He also halved his normal morning water intake, not wanting a repeat of what had happened the last time he'd been in Hunter's car. Hunter hadn't brought anything up when Tyler had called him on Saturday afternoon, after finding out his car wouldn't be done until Monday, noon.

Tyler had hoped Hunter would offer to take him out to dinner some point during the weekend, but he hadn't. He'd also had to piss in the woods during his Sunday afternoon run, and was certain Hunter had found out somehow, even though he'd gone way off the trail, and looked around very carefully before doing what he had to. The second time he'd needed to go, he'd held it until he got home, though he'd barely made it into his apartment before he'd dropped to his knees and pissed himself. Hunter had sent him a text last night, just to confirm their plans for this morning.

Tyler looked at his phone, four-fourteen, and he could see headlights approaching. Nervously, he smoothed his hair and adjusted his glasses as his heart pitter-pattered and his cheeks grew hot. His cock grew hard as he got in the car and smelled Hunter's cologne, and Tyler realized what he had forgotten to do before this date, if this was a date. He should have jacked off.

"Good morning, Tyler."

"Good morning, Hunter."

"Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes," Tyler replied, and tried to adjust himself, damn tight jeans.

"What did you do?"

"Just chilled at home, since I didn't have my car. Went for my Sunday run in the park rather than driving to beach like I usually do." Oops, he'd mentioned the park...he still couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Hunter knew he'd pissed in the woods, but was pissing in the woods even considered pissing in public? He decided it was best to just change the subject. "Where are we going to eat?"

"At this time in the morning, our options are limited, so Denny's it is," Hunter replied.

"Okay."

"Does that work for you?"

Tyler nodded. "Mhmm. Reminds me of high school."

Hunter smiled and caressed Tyler's strong thigh. "You're not too far away from that."

Tyler blushed and giggled stupidly, then blushed even deeper for that. He wondered if he dared touch Hunter. He thought Hunter was into him, but wasn't a hundred percent sure; he was married after all, to the boss' daughter.

"You're quiet this morning," Hunter commented. "Everything okay in the world of Tyler Black?"

Tyler looked at him and helplessly blurted: "I have a confession." The moment the words were out, he wanted to redact them. It was not the right time to tell his mentor he'd grown fond of him. He looked down, feeling dumber than ever.

"Well?" Hunter prodded. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything, my protege, my pet." His arm went around Tyler's shoulders, and stroked his hair.

"I...I...um... I had to piss in the woods during my run on Sunday." Tyler admitted. It was still a confession, but not the secret he'd originally meant to spill, and was now questioning his sanity for nearly having done so. "I...I know you said not to, or I don't get my match, but I didn't have any other options. No restrooms there, not even an outhouse. I...I had to go so bad I couldn't run anymore, and there was no way I could have made it all the way home..." Tyler trailed off, a wave of warm pleasure washing over him, Hunter was still stroking him, and it was definitely a come-on. He slid closer, and stroked Hunter's leg, fuck was it defined! "I went really far into the woods. If that even matters. I'm sorry, Hunter."

"Don't worry, my pet; I won't hold that against you. You'll still get your match." Hunter squeezed his hand.

Tyler felt as though he were melting. "Oh, Hunter...thank you..." he managed to say, before his mentor parked the car, and Tyler instantly flowed into his arms. This was what he'd been fantasizing about for so long, Hunter kissing him and petting him, and so far, it was everything he'd dreamed of. In the prison of his tight jeans, his hard on ached for Hunter's touch as they kissed.

But Hunter was not touching him there. Tyler wondered if his mentor was just as hot and bothered as he was, and interrupted the kiss to look at Hunter's lap, but even though Hunter was wearing thin dress pants, they weren't tented. Tyler imagined he must wear briefs, and was trying to work up the courage to find out through touching when Hunter gave him a quick snug and then let him go.

"Come on, let's go eat."

Although the restaurant was nearly empty, Hunter requested a booth away from the other patrons. Tyler followed him and the hostess to it and sat down across from his mentor, his date. After the intimacy in the car, this _had_ to be a date.

That made Tyler nervous all over again, and he turned over his coffee mug and began adding little pots of half-and-half, happy to have something to do with his hands. Their waitress, a work-worn middle aged woman, came with water and coffee. Since Tyler's mug was ready, she filled it for him before setting down the carafe. "Thank you." he said.

"Were you ready to order, or did you need a few minutes to decide?"

Hunter looked questioningly at his protege.

"I'm good." Tyler felt himself blushing again, even deeper when Hunter smiled.

"Okay, then, I'll start with you," the waitress told Tyler.

"Moons Over My Hammy, please." It was the first time he'd been able to order the dish without laughing. He handed her the menu he'd never opened.

Hunter ordered some Slam, and the waitress left. Tyler was nearly terrified. He had no idea how to act. He looked down at his hands. "I should go wash up."

Hunter handed him a small bottle of hand sanitizer. "Just use this. You'll come out of the restroom with dirtier than you walked in."

Tyler giggled, and used Hunter's hand sanitizer. It was cold, and smelled like rubbing alcohol and lemons. "Thank you." He handed it back, and used a spoon to transfer a couple ice cubes from his water glass into his steaming coffee mug. Because he'd cut his normal morning intake of water, he was very thirsty, but Hunter didn't seem too keen on his letting his protege be excused, so he'd better go easy on the fluids, lest he have a repeat performance of Friday night in Hunter's car.

"Now, I've been thinking of opponents for your match next week. I'd like for you to come with me to _Smackdown_ tomorrow. It's in San Antonio, so we'd be flying out tomorrow morning. I know it's short notice, but I'd really like you to meet some people, and maybe work with a few guys before the show."

Tyler broke into a silly smile. He couldn't believe it. Backstage, at _Smackdown._ As a guest of Hunter's. Meeting important people. And, maybe even getting in the ring. "Yes," he replied, with no hesitation.

"Good, because I've already included you in the travel arrangements. I'll drop you off at the shop when your car's done, and you can take the rest of the day off to get ready. We'll be flying back Wednesday at one, so pack for overnight, bring something nice and a pair of trunks and your boots, just in case."

Tyler nodded. "I will. Thank you, Hunter! I'm so excited!" This was turning into the best day of his life, and it wasn't quite five o'clock.

Hunter smiled warmly. "You've earned it. You, my pet, have a natural aptitude for wrestling that I've only seen a handful of times throughout my whole career. You were born for it." His honey-brown eyes locked on Tyler's dark brown ones.

He took off his glasses. Hunter's kiss was so brief Tyler wasn't even completely certain he hadn't imagined it. He put his glasses back on, and sipped his coffee. The waitress brought their meals and asked if they needed anything. They did not, and she left.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around five-thirty, our flight leaves at eight-fifteen. Three hours to San Antonio, so make sure you stay hydrated. We'll be arriving early, but we'll have lots to do. Our rooms are at the Hyatt right across from the arena."

Rooms. They would each have their own. Tyler hoped his disappointment didn't show. But, just because Hunter had rented them separate rooms didn't mean they would be in separate rooms. The kissing and heavy petting in the car gave him high hopes. He finished his Moons Over My Hammy, second cup of coffee, and second glass of water.

The waitress came to check up on them and took Tyler's empty plate. She left the check, and Hunter picked it up. He left the tip on the table. "Ready?" He asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I just want to use the restroom on the way out."

"Just wait until we get to the training center," his mentor told him.

So, instead of going to the men's room, Tyler waited while Hunter paid the check. Once again, he was going to be stuck in his mentor's car with a full bladder. At least he wouldn't piss his pants this time, the need was merely annoying, not demanding, and once he was in the car, and remembered the intimacy earlier, he forgot all about it.

His mentor had remembered the intimacy, too, and after checking the time, pulled Tyler close and kissed him again. Tyler took off his glasses, put them on the dashboard, and eagerly returned the kiss. He felt Hunter's hand moving up his thigh, and then caressing his hard on through his painfully tight jeans. Tyler helplessly moaned, and reached blindly into Hunter's lap, only to stub his fingers against hard metal.

"Ouch!" Tyler rubbed his fingers. "Um, what is that?"

For the first time, Hunter looked a little embarrassed. He unzipped his dress pants to reveal to his protege his secret. "It's a chastity device. My wife keeps my cock under lock and key, literally."

It was a stainless steel cage that surrounded not only Hunter's cock, but also his balls, and was literally locked on with a small, heart-shaped padlock. To Tyler, it looked painful as hell. "How do you get hard?"

"I don't," Hunter chuckled a little. "It hurts too much."

"I'll bet." After seeing Hunter's manhood imprisoned in what looked like a medieval torture device, Tyler's own hard on was all but gone. He could never have him. "Your wife has the only key?"

Hunter zipped his pants back up and began driving down the road to the training center. "Yes. If you meet her approval, she will give it to you."

"When will I meet her?" Tyler asked.

Hunter smiled, and patted his leg. "Eager, are you?"

Tyler blushed, and nodded. "Uh-huh. Will she be in San Antonio?"

"No, my pet, but she will be in Las Vegas, and you'll meet her there, probably before your match. I do hope she likes you, because then we can celebrate your first WWE match properly." Hunter winked at his protege.

"Mmmm, Hunter..." Tyler murmured, and leaned over to kiss his mentor's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Going Places**

For the second morning in a row, Tyler stood outside his apartment very early, awaiting the arrival of his mentor and crush. This time, he had his biggest gym bag with him. In it, he'd packed his best casual suit and newest ring gear, as requested, along with a couple sets of ordinary clothes. But, he had not kept hydrated as requested. After yesterday, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his mentor enjoyed watching him struggle with a bursting bladder. He'd stopped his protege on the latter's hurried walk to the men's room when they'd arrived at the training center by simply calling his name, knowing Tyler would defer, and he had. He'd allowed himself to be led into the office for his review. Hunter had told him he needed to work on his promos, and handed him a script, and told him to stand up and recite it. Tyler had asked if he could take a piss first, but his mentor had just smiled and shook his head and told him to cut the promo. And, Tyler had tried, but he couldn't stand still, he couldn't focus on anything besides how badly his body wanted the piss out. Again, he'd asked Hunter if he could go, almost begged, actually, but again, his mentor denied him, with an odd mixture of pleasure and pain on his finely-chiseled face. Tyler had tried to continue, but after a little piss leaked out, he'd dropped the script, grabbed his crotch, and ran whimpering to the the men's room. When he'd returned, embarrassed, but relieved, Hunter had more or less dismissed him, with that same strange, pained look on his face. Worried he'd upset his mentor, Tyler has asked what he'd done, and Hunter had snapped at him. _You want to see what you've done?_ His mentor had risen, and undone his pants to show Tyler his swollen cock in chastity. _You're just too damn cute, too damn sexy, so get out of here and let me know when your car's ready._ Tyler had done as he was bid, and at quarter to eleven, he'd gotten the call he'd been waiting for. When Hunter dropped him off at the shop, he again reminded his protege to stay hydrated, and made a second request. No underwear.

Tyler had discovered he enjoyed letting his mentor control his restroom privileges; even last night, when he'd needed to piss badly while playing video games, he'd wanted to call Hunter and get his permission, but hadn't quite the balls to actually do so. Instead, he'd kept playing, and squirming, and imagining Hunter's denial until he was sitting in a puddle in his gaming chair. He did not disobey his mentor's orders to keep hydrated because he didn't want to piss himself, but because he did not want to cause Hunter the pain of getting a hard-on while trapped inside that awful cage. It was a terrible thing that made his own cock hurt with sympathy.

Speaking of his cock, Tyler _had_ obeyed Hunter's other order. No underwear. Because of that, he hadn't worn tight jeans, but they were still rough from hang-drying, and Tyler hoped his dick wouldn't get chafed. But, he didn't think it would. If he hadn't chafed yet it with all the jacking off he'd been doing lately, it was unlikely to chafe from denim.

Hunter was late, and Tyler was beginning to wonder if he'd been stood up when he saw the familiar headlights, and outline of his mentor's sleek black luxury car coming up the street. When he got inside, the aroma of Starbucks was overwhelming. There was a big cup in the cup holder on Tyler's side of the car.

"Good morning, my pet," Hunter greeted his protege, and Tyler flowed into his arms and began kissing his thick neck. "Now, now, there will be time for cuddling later, there's more traffic than I'd anticipated, so it's imperative we get to the airport as soon as possible." He tucked a lock of hair that had escaped his pet's ponytail back behind his ear and kissed him before turning around and heading towards the freeway.

"We're not going to miss our flight, are we?" Tyler asked, in dread. He really did not want to lose the opportunity.

"It leaves in a little under three hours, so very unlikely. And, even if we do, we'd catch the next one, and we'd still be in San Antonio in time. Did you do what I asked of you?" Hunter asked, and looked down at the younger man's crotch.

Tyler blushed. "Yes...and no," he admitted. "I'm not wearing underwear, but I didn't drink any extra water or juice like you said to. I'm never dehydrated, though, I always drink plenty of water-"

"How much have you had this morning?" Hunter asked.

"Two bottles. I... um... I already kind of need to go," Tyler confessed.

Hunter smiled. "Good. We'll get you some more water at the airport. In the meantime, drink your latte."

Tyler took a sip, and realized two things. It was pumpkin spice, while seasonal, felt like a weird thing to be drinking in Florida, and also contained several extra shots of espresso. He decided to be cute when he brought up his concerns. "If I drink this, I'll be pissing myself by the time we get to the airport." The drink was getting cold, disgusting, so he wanted to get it down fast.

"I think you underestimate your body's capabilities, my pet."

"Like hell I do. You've seen some of the stuff I've done in the indies-"

Hunter chuckled, and caressed his pet's leg. "I meant your bladder. You can handle two bottles of water and a coffee without pissing yourself."

"But this isn't an ordinary coffee," Tyler protested, even as he kept drinking it.

His mentor smiled. "No, it isn't. It's seasonal, a pumpkin spice latte, and there's four extra shots of espresso in it."

"Fuck," Tyler shook his head, and set the cup, empty, back in the holder. They were now stuck in the traffic Hunter had mentioned. He tried not to think about what four shots of espresso would do when it hit his already somewhat full bladder (he tried not to think of that, too).

"When your day is long..." Hunter sang, and stroked his protege's leg. "And the night..."

"The night is yours alone..." Tyler continued, and giggled as he snuggled up to his mentor. "I missed you, Hunter."

Hunter smiled, and patted him, and as usual, Hunter's touch sent Tyler's sex drive into overdrive. His cock quickly sprang to attention, creating a very noticeable bulge in his jeans. Tyler shifted his hips in an attempt to adjust himself discretely, felt the fluid in his bladder slosh, and tried not to wince. Those four shots of espresso were working quickly, and he silently hoped for traffic to pick up. The airport exit was very near, but if he'd thought Hunter's intentions right, Hunter would not let him sneak a piss in the parking lot. He'd be forced to wait until they came to a proper restroom. He really shouldn't think about it any longer.

But of course, he couldn't ignore his situation once he'd thought about it. And, the more he thought about it, the worse the need became. When the exit sign finally came into view, Tyler's aching bladder cramped in anticipation, and he winced as he fought beyond it. It was a battle easily won, the need was very uncomfortable, not yet urgent, but Hunter noticed.

He wrapped his hand around Tyler's hard-on and gave him a little stroke through his jeans. "Is there something you need to tell me, my pet?"

Tyler blushed, and wiggled. "No..." He replied, coyly.

"Don't lie to me, Tyler." Unlike Tyler's voice, there was no flirtation in Hunter's. It was an order, and his hand went to his protege's abs, then lower.

Tyler realized Hunter was going to press on his bladder. "No, Hunter, don't! Please." He turned away with an involuntary whine as his bladder cramped in response to his sudden movement.

Hunter chuckled. "Aw, does my pet need to use the restroom?"

"Yes, yes I do," Tyler replied, as they pulled into the parking lot at the airport. "Can I just go beside the car? Please."

"I think you know the answer to that, my pet." Hunter pulled into an empty space. "Quick, grab our bags, the shuttle will be here any minute."

Desperate Tyler bit his lip, and reached into the back to grab his mentor's bag, and his own, and followed Hunter over to the shelter, where several other travelers had gathered to await the arrival of the next shuttle bus to the airport. He tried not to fidget, but he was afraid that if he didn't keep moving somewhat, he would piss himself.

"Be still, Tyler." Another order from Hunter, this one in a soft, but firm whisper. "We don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

Tyler suddenly remembered how famous Hunter was, much more famous than Tyler himself, but so far, it appeared no one had noticed him. He knew Hunter didn't want to be stared at, photographed, or hounded for autographs, and if that happened on account of Tyler bouncing up and down like a little kid, Hunter would not be happy with him at all. He tried to stay still, and name off all the Harry Potter characters he could think of in his head, but the caffeine had done its job. Despite the two bottles of water and coffee sitting in his bladder, he was thirsty, dehydrated. Hunter had clearly known what he was doing.

The shuttle bus came, and it was already somewhat full, and Hunter and Tyler had to stand, near the front. Tyler had hoped to find a seat, but instead, he positioned his bag, and Hunter's, so he could hold his dick. He _had_ to, and he could no longer think of anything else besides relief. At least he'd be one of the first off the bus. Having flown home from Orlando every few weeks since signing with FCW, he knew the airline they were flying was the first stop.

When they reached it, Tyler was first off the bus. He ran through the sliding glass doors and looked around frantically, his skin tingling, eyes watering, and finally spotted the men's room on the left. He started running towards it, and felt hot warmth pool in his hand before dripping down his legs. He kept running, and pissing himself helplessly in short spurts, and when he finally got into the men's room, he dashed to the handicapped stall, threw the bags down, and sat down on the toilet with his jeans still up just as he completely lost control. He tried to stop long enough to get his pants off, but he just couldn't, as strong as he was, nature was stronger. He hadn't wanted to piss himself, but since it was happening, why not sit back and enjoy the feelings?

The relief was orgasmic, and as Tyler's bladder emptied, his cock grew fuller. His jeans were absolutely drenched, there was an actual puddle _in_ his jeans, too, because it was slow to run through. He liked how it felt around his ass. When he finally stopped pissing, he quickly undid his jeans and freed his now fully-erect cock. It wouldn't take long, all the hot piss made excellent lube. He panted softly. Three or four quick jerks and it was over. He bit down on his lower lip to stifle a moan as he came all over his pissed jeans. He sat back, caught in the afterglow.

He became aware of the smell of his coffee piss; it seemed overwhelming. He shivered; his jeans were cold now. He needed to wash up and change. Hunter would know Tyler hadn't made it to the restroom in time. Even though he was alone in the stall, he blushed as he stepped out of his wet jeans. He realized he needed Hunter's help. The restroom was very busy. He couldn't step out and get to the sink with no pants on, and he couldn't just skip washing up, because he'd had that coffee, and he smelled. Dealing with the wet jeans was another problem. He didn't want to put them in his bag without putting them in a plastic bag first. He went to his bag for his phone, and was about to text Hunter when there was a knock on the stall door.

"Tyler? Are you in there?"

"Yes." Tyler unlocked the door for Hunter. He smiled he noticed Hunter noticing his naked lower half, back and front.

"Just look at you," Hunter playfully scolded. "Soaking wet. Whatever am I going to do with you, Tyler?"

Tyler was not about to let the opportunity pass by. "It was an accident...and even though accidents happen, I think I might need some kind of punishment."

Hunter handed his protege a package of wet wipes from his bag. "Get cleaned up my pet. Now, I don't know if you need punishment. I think I maybe pushed you a little too far."

"I love it when you push me a little too far," Tyler blurted, before he could stop himself. He washed himself with the hand wipes, and tossed them in the toilet. "It did hurt, though," he admitted, as he pulled on a pair of clean, dry jeans from his bag.

Hunter handed him a plastic bag for the wet pair. "Thank you." Tyler said, and folded them and put them in the bag. He wiped his hands with another wet wipe, and sprayed himself with Axe.

"All better?" Hunter asked.

Tyler nodded, and picked up his bag.

"Wait here a couple minutes after I step out."

Tyler nodded again. After his mentor left, he pissed again, in a more proper way than last time. He left the stall, washed his hands, and rejoined Hunter in the ticketing area. He went to a kiosk and got his boarding pass. Hunter had already gotten his. After making it through TSA, Hunter led his protege to a small shop. He bought Tyler a very large bottle of water, a jug, really. Tyler laughed. "Don't tell me you expect me to drink all of this. I still ache from earlier." He put a hand on his stomach.

"It's very easy to get dehydrated while traveling. And, we'll be very busy once we land in San Antonio. I also want you to have some juice, get some vitamins before we get on the plane." He handed Tyler a bottle of apple juice.

Tyler looked at the flight screen, and the time, and uncapped the juice. He made eye contact with Hunter as he lifted it to his lips and began drinking it.

"Good boy," Hunter praised. "I confess, I think I was wrong to get you that coffee."

"I think so, too," Tyler lipped back, before he could stop himself.

Hunter shook his head, and shot his protege an icy glare. It was that look that Tyler never wanted to see. Hunter was displeased with him. "I'm sorry, Hunter."

"You're a brat who's just begging for punishment, aren't you?" Hunter replied.

Tyler blushed. Yes, he wanted his mentor to spank him, to put him in submission holds, to-

Hunter laughed. "Such a dirty pet," he mused, as though he could read his pet's thoughts.

"Want to find out how dirty I can be?" Tyler asked, his voice low and sensual. As usual, a dark lock had escaped his ponytail, and he peeped through it at his mentor with his dark bedroom eyes.

"You know I do, pet. But, if you don't start behaving yourself, I won't give you a chance to show me. You won't be backstage at the show, either, let alone working with anyone, much less meeting anyone of any importance. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Tyler wasn't mocking the situation. It came automatically for him to say "Sir" after a threat like that. "I really am sorry, I am just a brat, and-"

"It's okay, pet. Relax. Traveling often puts me in a somewhat foul mood, and it's in your best interest not to try me until we get to where we're going. Once there, you can be as much of a brat as you want, but fair warning, there will be consequences for your actions."

Tyler couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – A Very Important Person**

Once they were off the plane and heading towards baggage claim, rental cars, and the exit, Hunter told Tyler they were being picked up by a friend, something about the way he said it piqued a little green envy in the younger man's stomach, and after he climbed into the backseat of a pearly-white Cadillac Escalade, Tyler witnessed his mentor's reunion with Shawn Michaels, who was clearly more than a friend. The moment Hunter closed the door, Shawn drew him close, and they kissed and kissed, murmured how much they'd missed the other, and kissed and petted. Tyler tried not to feel jealous. He had long-wondered, even as a boy watching at home, if Triple H and HBK were lovers. Now he knew.

Tyler pretended to mess with his phone, even though it had died, and tried to ignore what was going on. He wasn't Hunter's only lover. He wasn't even sure he _was_ Hunter's lover, and his heart ached.

"This is the indie darling I was telling you about," his mentor finally turned around to introduce his protege.

Shawn finally turned around to look at Tyler, and smiled. "Oh... _that_ one."

"Yeah, that one," Hunter agreed, and nodded.

Shawn offered his hand. "I'm Shawn, good to meet you."

Tyler shook it. "I'm Tyler, or _that one._ "

"Ah, yes, Tyler Black. I've seen you do amazing things in the ring all over the world." He turned to Hunter. "I think you're right, love, this one's destined for the main event scene."

Tyler nearly swooned to hear such praise from one of the men who'd made wrestling what it was today, quite possibly the greatest performer to have ever graced a ring anywhere. He hid his pleased grin by taking a drink from the over-sized jug of water his mentor had bought for him. He wondered what Hunter and Shawn meant by calling him "that one". How much had Hunter told Shawn about him?

Shawn began to drive. "You guys hungry? We can stop and get something to eat, or throw something together at the house."

"Let's just eat at the house, it's a little early for lunch yet. I would like to stop and get something to cold to drink, a gas station or corner store is fine. No matter how much I've traveled, I can't stand this dry heat. No idea how you live here," Hunter replied.

"Central air," Shawn replied, and turned up the air conditioning. He adjusted two of the vents towards Tyler. "Cool enough back there?"

"Yes, thank you," Tyler replied, even though it was a little too cold, and the cold was making him feel like he needed to pee. No problem, though, he could go at the gas station.

Only he couldn't. There was no customer restroom at the gas station where Shawn stopped. He thought about heading around behind the building, but he knew what Hunter would do if he did. At least the need wasn't so urgent, just mildly uncomfortable, and he got back into the car where Hunter and Shawn were waiting. He pulled a hoodie from his bag.

"Too cold?" Shawn asked, and turned down the AC.

Back in the cold, and seated, Tyler's desire for relief was growing. Because he had no idea how far away their destination was, he had to say something. "I need a restroom." He looked up nervously at Hunter. He really didn't want Hunter to make him have an accident in Shawn's car, in front of the man himself.

But to his surprise, Hunter was in agreement with him. "So do I. It was a long flight." He fidgeted a little, and Tyler realized his mentor hadn't been to the restroom for hours. He had let his protege go when he'd needed to on the plane, but never excused himself. It was probably difficult and messy to piss while in chastity, and Tyler felt bad for his mentor.

So did Shawn. He soothingly patted his lover's shoulder and rubbed his neck. "I'll find you guys a restroom. I should have remembered how much of a pain it is to go while caged."

"The sooner the better," Hunter said, and Tyler picked up something tight in his mentor's voice.

"Are you caged as well?" Shawn asked Tyler.

"Not yet," Tyler replied, always sassy.

Shawn laughed. "Ah, McDonald's." He pulled into the lot, and Tyler followed Hunter's quick, but careful steps into the restaurant and to the men's room. Hunter locked himself into the only stall, leaving Tyler to wait for relief. Because he was so close to it, it was a struggle, and he had to pace back and forth in front of the sink, furious that the old man at the only urinal was taking forever to empty his bladder.

Tyler heard the urinal flush, but when he turned around to use it, he saw it was overflowing. The old man was gone. "Oh _no..._ Fuck me!" Tyler snapped, as his bladder, already tired and sore from what he thought of as his mentor's training, pushed hard for release.

"Tyler, watch your mouth," Hunter scolded, from the stall.

"Oh, fuck, Hunter, please hurry up in there!" Tyler almost begged. He was starting to panic, and had to shove a hand down his pants to hold himself. "Please, I really need to go!"

"Use the pisser," Hunter told him.

"I can't, it's broken." The dripping water wasn't helping his situation either. An impatient growl escaped his lips.

"Hold on, my pet, you've got this. Just relax, be calm, like in my car, remember?"

"Yeah," he replied, then added. "Um, you do remember I didn't make it that time?"

"Yes, my pet, but you're stronger and more disciplined now. You haven't been drinking. Put your mind over your bladder."

"All I can think about is my bladder," Tyler replied. "I need to go so bad-"

The toilet flushed, and Hunter opened the stall door. He did not move to let his protege inside. "No, you don't _need_ to go. You _want_ to go. Your body _wants_ that piss out, but it doesn't _need_ to have that piss out. Your mind-"

"Please, Hunter, move," Tyler whined. "I really need to go!"

"Need to, or want to?" Hunter asked.

 _"Need_ to!" Tyler's bladder cramped, then leaked. "Oh, fuck!" He looked down at the little wet spot on his jeans, and pointed it out to his mentor. "When that happens, it's not a want, it's a need. It's my final warning." He said, very seriously, in the brief reprieve his body always gave him after that final warning that told him he had about a minute to get to a restroom.

Hunter finally stepped aside and let him go. "I'll meet you out in the car, pet."

Ah, relief. Afterwards, he tied his hoodie around his hips to hide the evidence. When he came back to the car, Shawn and Hunter were kissing again, though they parted, and Hunter's hand left Shawn's lap when Tyler invaded what he felt was almost their bedroom.

"All better?" Shawn asked Tyler, just as Hunter had asked earlier, in the airport restroom.

"Oh yeah."

"Good. We've still got quite a drive ahead, my place is about forty-five minutes out of the city, and conveniences get pretty sparse. Want some music?"

Tyler fell asleep on the way to Shawn's. He awoke to the not-quite whispers of his mentor and his mentor's lover, and Tyler kept his eyes half-closed, shamelessly eavesdropping, but with the radio, and the AC both going, it was hard to make out the conversation. Shawn's voice had an odd pitch to it, a pleading almost feminine whine, and Hunter was turned in profile towards him, and Tyler could've sworn he heard what sounded like: _Does my little slut like it when Daddy rubs her clitty?_

That made him open his eyes, and sit up. "Are we there yet?" He asked, to draw Hunter's attention back to him.

"Yes," Hunter assured him. "Why? You don't already need a restroom, do you?"

"No," Tyler replied, and felt stupid.

Shawn giggled. "Now, my wife is doing mission work in El Salvador, and the kids are at my folks' ranch for two weeks, so you guys can stay in the main house or the guest house."

"Let's go to the main house first," Hunter said. "My pet needs to do some laundry."

Tyler blushed fifty shades of red and looked over at his gym bag beside him, with the evidence concealed inside.

"Oh?" Shawn asked, and looked at Tyler in the mirror, but the question was directed more towards Hunter.

"Yes, I'm afraid he does. We hit traffic on the way to the airport, and my protege had way too much coffee." Hunter turned around to look at Tyler, making him almost squirm with embarrassment. "Isn't that right, my pet?"

"Yes..." Tyler agreed, and decided to play into it. Just because Hunter and Shawn were lovers didn't mean that Hunter didn't desire him, and he was going to remind Hunter of that fact. "Sir..." He finished, in his lowest, sexiest voice, with just a hint of bratty sarcasm. "But you made me do it."

Hunter snorted. "No, you pissed yourself, my pet."

"Only because you made me drink that amped-up coffee," Tyler retorted. "I didn't want to piss myself at the airport, but I couldn't help it, and you said so yourself that you pushed me too far."

Hunter and Shawn exchanged amused looks. "Yeah, this boy can be a handful," Hunter told Shawn. "He talks back, and he talks too much. He's _just_ starting to learn to shut the fuck up and obey, but today proves that the boy is not yet housebroken."

"I'm housebroken!" Tyler insisted. "I just-"

"And he seems to have forgotten how to shut up," Hunter cut him off. "Now Tyler, you know it's wrong to talk back your elders, who know what's best for you. Right?"

Humbly, Tyler nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Hunter smiled. "And, you know that it's wrong to go potty in your pants?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Yet you go and do both."

"Well, I-"

"Shawn, pull over," Hunter ordered his lover, as he looked back at Tyler.

"But we're almost-"

"I know, just pull over. The boy needs to be taught a lesson _immediately_."

Shawn pulled over. "Give us a minute," Hunter told him, his eyes never leaving Tyler, who was smirking cockily at him.

Shawn left the car, and Hunter got out, too. He opened the back passenger door, and threw Tyler's bag out on the roadside with a disgusted look before getting in beside him and shutting the door. Tyler tried to keep his cool, but he knew Hunter could see the color draining from his face, and the tears welling in his eyes. He had fucked up. He'd been too sure Hunter would not take away what he'd promised to his pet. Now, nothing was for sure.

"Pull down your pants," Hunter ordered, and with hands that trembled, Tyler obeyed.

"Now, across my knees." He slid over, to allow Tyler to get into position.

In that position that could only bring him things he would enjoy, Tyler relaxed. His cock began to stiffen as his mentor caressed his salon-wax smooth, tan, tight ass. "Such a dirty boy," Hunter commented, feeling the young man's precum soak into his dress pants. He delivered a stinging slap to the perfect ass.

His mentor did not fool around when it came to giving out spankings. It was sharp, hard, and it hurt. Tyler cried out at the mixture of pleasure and tingling pain, and involuntarily thrust his throbbing hard on against his mentor's thigh. "Oh, Hunter!"

"This is what you get for being an... _ungrateful-" Spank! "disrespectful!" Spank! "dirty!" Spank! "boy_ who doesn't know when to shut up-"

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Tyler moaned. "I'm a bad boy, I-"

"You're _incorrigible!"_ His mentor declared, and punctuated it with another spanking. And another. And another. And so forth until his protege exploded, and shot his load on to Hunter's gray slacks in a convulsion.

Hunter did not allow him to bask in the afterglow. "Sit up, pet," he ordered.

Tyler obeyed, and briefly saw stars. His ass felt hot against the cool leather seat, and he knew it was so cherry-red it was nearly glowing.

"Now, I hope this has cured you of your insolence. Are you going to be a good boy now?"

"Oh, yes, Sir. I promise."

"Good. Now clean up your mess." He seized his protege by a handful of hair. "Eat it off."

Tyler's cock grew hard again as he licked sucked his cum off and out of the thin material of his mentor's pants. At various times, he could feel the awful cage against his jawbone, forehead, or nose, and the heat emanating from it. Being so close, yet unable to touch, was pure torture, and a helpless whimper crept from his throat. His task completed, he sat up again, and both he and his mentor inspected the quality of his work. Not a drip of jiz remained.

"That's my good boy," Hunter praised softly, and stroked a lock of his protege's hair. "Go get your bag. And don't forget, my pet, the next time I throw your bag out, it might be for real."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Tyler's Real Training Begins**

Shawn had not exaggerated when he'd begun to say they were almost there, before Hunter cut him off. He only had to drive a few more feet before turning on to a long dirt road, flanked by signs that read "Private Drive" and "Do Not Enter". Tyler was reminded of the opening scene of _Dallas_ , which he'd seen over and over as a very young boy, since his mom had watched the reruns often.

Shawn's house was an enormous mansion, and while he saw about some food, Hunter, who'd stayed with Shawn often, led Tyler to the laundry room. Tyler wrinkled his nose at the smell of his wet clothes as he dumped them into the washer. Hunter laughed. "So disgusted and frustrated with yourself, like a little boy who's had an accident."

Tyler blushed, but the little boy in him was a brat, and he got sassy. "It's not my fault, you could have let me piss next to the car, or even in the empty coffee cup, but you didn't, even though you should have, because I'd reached my limits and was out of options. You left me no options."

Hunter shook his head. "There you go again, blaming me for your shortcomings. And as far as your limits, I don't think you truly know them yet. And I'm not just talking about your bladder, my pet."

Tyler's cock grew hard at Hunter calling him his pet, and automatically, he grabbed and adjusted it in his jeans, and gave it a little extra attention, without even realizing he'd done it until Hunter smiled and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Tyler? You can't even keep your hands off yourself."

"I'm horny for you, Sir."

"I can see that. And, I can smell that you need a shower. Take off what you're wearing and put it in the wash, too."

"Yes, Sir." Tyler stripped for his mentor, and peeked up at him, to see his lustful reaction.

"Tyler!" Hunter roared. "Did I give you permission to look at me?"

"N-no, Sir."

"Turn around! You are _never_ to look upon me when we are alone like this without my permission!"

And, from somewhere, the older man produced a paddle, which he proceeded to use on his disobedient protege's tanned, hairy ass. The spanking surface was small, leather-covered points, and it _stung._ So badly, in fact, that Tyler couldn't help but cry out with each blow. Hunter left just enough time between each of the seven paddlings for the numbness to fade, and the burning pain to fully set in. His ass felt like it was on fire, literally, and all he could do was stand there, gripping the washing machine and taking shaky breaths. Yet, his cock was still hard as stone.

"Now what do you say?" Hunter demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sir-"

His mentor hit his incredibly sore ass again, but this time he used his hand, and it was only once. "No. You thank me for the correction I've given you."

"Thank you, Sir," Tyler promptly replied. He should be thanking Hunter, he knew damn well he was a bad boy in need of correction.

Hunter stroked his protege's dark hair, and freed it from the hair tie so he could run his fingers through it. "Good boy."

Tyler smiled, but was careful to keep his eyes downcast.

"Come now, pet, you need to get cleaned up for me. Don't worry about clothes, you won't be needing them."

Automatically, Tyler's hands went for his hard cock, and Hunter promptly slapped them. "Don't touch yourself. I'm not going to tell you again," he warned.

An involuntary whine escaped the protege's throat. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"You'll be sorrier if you grab your junk again. If you so much as scratch your balls without my permission, I'll put you under lock and key."

"You mean chastity?" He was both aroused, and anxious. It meant a lot to him that his mentor apparently wanted the dick all to himself, but the amount of pain he'd witnessed Hunter experience showed him that chastity devices weren't exactly fun.

"Yes, of course that's what I mean, pet." Hunter opened a door, and led Tyler into a bathroom. "Go on and get washed up." He lowered the lid on the toilet, sat down, and pulled out his phone.

"Aren't you going to join me, Sir?" Tyler asked, and struck a sexy pose outside the shower door. His hand automatically drifted downwards, about to give himself a casual stroke, but he caught himself.

His mentor laughed. "Caught yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good, my pet. Now wash yourself, including down there. But be careful, because I'll be watching."

Tyler obeyed, and when he was clean, his mentor handed him a towel. "Thank you, Sir," he said.

Hunter smiled. "Go on and switch your laundry around."

"Yes, Sir, right away." Tyler wrapped the towel around his slim, tanned hips, and Hunter tugged it off.

"When we are alone, and here with just Shawn, you are always to be nude."  
"Yes, Sir."

"Good pet, you're learning your place so fast."

"Thank you, Sir." As Tyler bent down to switch his laundry from the washer to the dryer, he could feel Sir's eyes on his still-burning ass, and wondered if Sir would use it tonight, fill him full of cum. His raging semi sprang fully erect anew.

"Now you need to help me get ready," Hunter said. "Grab my bag."

"Yes, Sir." He followed his mentor down the hall into a very nice guest suite that was bigger than his apartment. He helped Hunter wash his back in the shower, and get dressed in a 1950s vintage business suit. He was perplexed about his mentor's choice of attire, it seemed more suited for an episode of _Leave it to Beaver_ than a _Smackdown_ taping.

But, it made sense as Hunter led his protege turned sub into the kitchen. A tall, muscular woman was at the stove, stirring something, her back to them, and she was wearing a vintage blue and white polka dot house dress, classic black pumps, and nylons with seams, her legs were hairy, and he caught sight of the tattoo on the arm, and realized, shocked, that the woman was Shawn.

"Honey, I'm home!" Hunter called cheerfully, and Shawn dropped what he was doing to hurry over, clearly not inexperienced with high heels, to plant a red-lipped kiss on Hunter's cheek before standing back, smiling demurely, eyes down in deference.

"There's my beautiful girl."

Tyler had to admit that Shawn did make an okay girl. There was a blonde wig fixed in a hairstyle from the period over his thinning, dirty-blonde locks, he was clean-shaven, and had smoothed his complexion with foundation, penned his brows, and his lashes were so long and thick they had to be fake. His red press-on nails matched his lipstick, and his dress had to be custom-made, it fit him perfectly. It didn't seem to surprise him that Tyler was naked, either, though he didn't even seem to notice him at all, all of his focus was on Hunter.

"I brought us something," Hunter said, coyly, as he sat down at the kitchen table. "A houseboy."

"I'll set another place," Shawn said, and went to do so, but Hunter grabbed his wrist gently.

"No, let Tyler do it. You work hard around here all day long. Come here, and sit in Daddy's lap." Hunter patted his thigh, and Shawn hurried over to perch upon it. Tyler finished making the grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, and struggled with his feelings about watching Hunter pet and fondle another man. No, he didn't actually see the fondling, but Hunter's hand was moving up and down inside of Shawn's skirt, and Shawn was moaning a little. Tyler's cock responded by dripping precum on the kitchen floor, but his heart ached a little, for he was not Hunter's priority right now. Maybe not ever. But, he would play this role, he would be a good houseboy, a good pet, not a brat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Shawn**

Hunter had lied to him. Stephanie was not the only person who held a key to that heart shaped padlock which kept Hunter's cock in prison. Shawn had a key as well. Right at the lunch table, in front of houseboy Tyler, who was standing there waiting to be told what to do while he fumed with jealousy because Hunter's attention wasn't on him, Shawn reached into the neck of his dress and pulled out the silver key.

"He who holds the key is the only one who can unlock my heart," Hunter said, softly, and Tyler winced as the dagger twisted in his heart.

"Oh, Daddy, that's so sweet."

"Tyler, sit down and eat your lunch," Hunter ordered.

Tyler sat down very gingerly at the table, and looked down at the sandwich he didn't have an appetite for.

"Excuse me, baby girl." He nudged Shawn off of his lap, stood up, and slammed down on the table in front of his houseboy with both fists, making Tyler jump. "On the _floor!_ You are not to eat at a table unless you're invited to!"

Tears wanted to come, but Tyler rose above. "I'm sorry, Sir, I thought that when you said 'sit down' you meant-"

"Stop making excuses and get on the floor now! I'm so sick of your fucking excuses!"

Tyler drew a shaky breath. He was so close to tears that his voice was barely a whisper. "Yes, Sir." He took his plate and slid to the floor.

"Now, Daddy," Shawn began, tentatively, "aren't you...I mean, I know it's not my place to-"

"Out with it, baby girl. You know you can say whatever you need to. Nothing is taboo with Daddy," Hunter encouraged gently with a kiss.

"Aren't you being a little hard on our Tyler?"

Tyler, who was putting so much effort into not crying that he felt sick to his stomach, looked up in surprise. Daddy's little girl was coming to his defense.

"I mean, it's his first time, and you haven't really laid out the rules for him, so he doesn't know any better, Daddy."

"You're right," Hunter agreed, and patted Shawn's ass. "You will teach him how things are while I'm at the arena."

That last line shattered Tyler's self-control. "I'm not going with you?" Once it was out, he hated himself for it. He had spoken without being spoken to, and it had come out in a pathetic whine. He looked down, and tears dripped down on to his uneaten sandwich.

Hunter glared down at him, but Shawn gently touched his hand and gave him a reproachful look and Hunter's angry face softened, and he stroked his houseboy's hair. "No, pet, not yet. There's nothing for you to do right now besides be in the way. So you're going to stay here with Shawn, and if you're a good boy, you can come to the show with him."

"Th-thank you, Sir," Tyler sniffled.

"Good. Now stop crying, my pet. You can be a good boy, can't you?"

"Yes Sir." He furiously swiped at his dripping eyes and nose.

"Tyler, look at me," Hunter ordered.

Tyler did, through matted lashes and prismatic tears. Hunter's eyes were filled with desire, seeing his pet broken down apparently got Master's motor purring. He looked at Shawn, too, and his painted face was full of sympathy.

Hunter produced a handkerchief from the pocket of his sport coat and wiped his protege's face. "Stop crying. I know you can be a good boy."

The gentle attention from his mentor did a lot to soothe him, and the tears easily dried up. He knew then and there that Hunter did care for him. "Yes, Sir."

His mentor stroked his hair. "That's my pet." He turned to Shawn, and gave him a kiss and a few gropes before leaving.

Shawn patted the chair beside his. "Come sit down, Tyler. When it's just the two of us, you don't have to sit on the floor."

"Is it okay if I stand?" Tyler asked. The pain was really setting in, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to sit again.

"Turn around." Shawn gestured with one red-nailed finger. The new houseboy obeyed, putting his flaming red ass on display, and heard Shawn gasp. "Oh my god. That must hurt something terrible."

He nodded, his back still turned. He didn't want to turn around, the tears were coming again.

Shawn got up, and put his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Come on, let's get something for that, and let's get you some clothes, you must be freezing."

Tyler allowed himself to be led into the room he was staying in. "Go ahead and get dressed, but don't put pants on yet, I want to put something on those welts. I'll be right back."

He pulled on an old Harry Potter t-shirt and his hoodie, laid prone on the bed, and gave himself to the feelings of despair, crying into a pillow. When Shawn came back, Tyler heard him make a small noise in his throat and set a few things down before sitting down beside him. Soft hands rubbed his shoulders and the back of his neck, and Tyler began feeling like an asshole. He propped himself up on his elbows and grabbed a handful of tissues from a box on the night stand. "I'm sorry," he apologized to Shawn, who'd changed clothes and removed the wig, nails, and makeup.

"It's okay," Shawn said, and stroked his back. "Here, I brought you some ibuprofen." He nudged Tyler with a couple of pills and a bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shawn asked.

Tyler shrugged.

"I'm going to wash you up really quick. I feel bad about doing it, because it's going to hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise. Okay?"

"I don't deserve it. Sir was right to correct me."

"Hunter takes things too far sometimes," the older man said, and to Tyler, it sounded like a confession. "I'm sure that no matter what you did, it didn't warrant him turning your ass into ground beef." He reached down for the bowl of lukewarm soapy water he'd brought, and washed the younger man's ruined backside as gingerly as he could.

Still, Tyler winced, gasped, and groaned in pain as he said: "I was defiant... I blamed Sir for making me piss myself... when it was really my fault because I'm... weak. Then, I looked at him... Touched myself and I wasn't supposed to...do...that either."

Shawn softly patted the younger man dry. "You're not weak, nobody can hold it forever. I remember what you said in the car earlier, that he'd said he'd pushed you too far. It's rare that Hunter straight out admits he's taken things too far, if he does, he really means it and he cares about you. And he _does_ care about you, Tyler. He thinks so much of you, not just professionally, but on a personal level. You're more than just his protege, I'm sure you know that. He wants you as a sub, possibly a forever-sub." He began rubbing a salve on Tyler's wounds.

Shawn's words and rubbing were not only soothing, but also arousing. Tyler's cock grew hard beneath him, and he reached down and briefly lifted his hips to adjust it to a more comfortable position. Shawn didn't call him on it like Hunter would have. Instead, he just continued talking softly. "I can see why. You're beautiful, Tyler. But...I don't know quite how to say this nicely, so I'm just going to come out with it. You're a pretentious little brat. You're disrespectful, defiant...immature. Hunter told me about all the problems you've had since starting at the performance center."

Tyler blushed, now embarrassed of his past behavior which had nearly gotten him released the very first week. "I know. That's why I said Sir was right to correct me. I deserve what he did."

"Nobody deserves...that." Shawn gestured at Tyler's inflamed ass. "What did he spank you with, a cheese grater?"

"No, it was a paddle, with spikes on it. I... I don't want to be bad, or defiant."

Shawn hugged him. "I know. You can't help it, you're just a boy. But, if you want to get into the top wrestling company in the world, you need to learn how to behave. You're an outstanding wrestler, a star like you only comes along once in a generation, it's what you were born to do, and no one can deny that. But, your attitude needs a lot of work. Hunter wants to help you with that, and it begins at home."

Tyler turned over on to his side. His cock had wilted, this was a serious situation. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." Shawn smiled warmly, and patted his thigh. "You kind of remind me of me, twenty years ago. So, let's go over the basics."

"May I take notes, Sir?" Tyler asked.

The older man laughed. "If you feel you have to."

"Yeah, I do. I really don't want to fuck this up. I feel like I've already fucked up miserably because Hunter didn't take me to the arena-"

Shawn shushed him. "You are always to refer to Hunter as _Master_ or _Sir._ I'll get you some paper."

For the next hour, Tyler took notes as caring Shawn taught him what Hunter expected of him. He was to always be clean and well-groomed and dressed to the nines in public. Easy enough. In private, the rules became more extensive. He was to be nude at all times unless told otherwise. He was not to use furniture without permission. If Master saw fit to give him a collar, Tyler was to wear it at all times. He was not to use the restroom without first getting Master's permission, and if denied, he should be mature about it and handle himself with dignity. The only time he should ever close a door was if he was taking shit or cleaning himself out. And to speak of the latter, he was to clean out his ass with no fewer than four enemas if sex was anticipated to occur. He was never to question Master, or speak unless spoken to. He was always to thank Master for any punishment. Well, he already knew _that._ A raging semi stirred at that thought, along with the thought that Master might desire to fuck him someday, but Tyler forced himself to focus on Shawn's lesson. And, he was to always be respectful of, and defer to, Shawn, Stephanie, and anyone else Master invited into their BDSM environment. He was never to blur the line between work and play. He was never to imply publicly that he had anything besides a working relationship and friendship with Master. He was always to be honest with Master, always follow these rules and any others laid out later.

"Got that?" Shawn asked, and patted his leg.

"I hope so." Tyler looked down at all the rules he'd written down.

"I know it seems like a lot to take in, but you'll do good. And, you need to get ready to go to the arena."

Tyler's face lit up like he was a little boy and it was Christmas. "Thank you, Shawn... Um...wait. I mean should I call you 'Sir'?"

Shawn chuckled. "Technically, yes. I'm not anal about it, though. You're Hunter's sub, not mine. You can just call me by my name when it's just you and me. I know Hunter would love to hear you call me 'Sir', though. Or 'Ma'am' if I'm dressed up."

Tyler gingerly got off the bed. Any movement made his backside feel like it was on fire all over again, and a brief, sizzling sound escaped his lips. Shawn's face was all concern, but his phone was ringing, and he attended to it.

"Hunter," he told the younger man before answering. "Hello?... Yes, our Tyler has been a very good boy... We're getting ready right now..." He motioned to Tyler to get ready, and left, but Tyler caught a few more words. "He's in a lot of pain..."

He _was_ in a lot of pain. He went into the bathroom he'd showered in earlier, and looked at his ass in the mirror. Purple, red, and lumpy from Master's punishment, and shiny from the antibiotic ointment Shawn had painstakingly applied. No paddling had ever been so brutal. Tyler loved a good spanking, but he wasn't a pain slut. He swore to himself that never again would he do anything that would warrant such a harsh punishment from Master.


End file.
